That Guy Next Door
by iiRawrMaggie
Summary: There's a new student in school and he immediately becomes friends with Misaki.And all of a sudden Misaki finds out that this new friend is not only his neighbor,but also a family member of his!And some astonishing news await Misaki and Usagi from Hikaru.
1. The S t u d e n t

_**Misaki,Usami and two Occs! Woo. It won't be to OCC. All original characters WILL be in character. That much I promise you. So enjoy reading this fic.**_

_**Oh and I don't own Junjou Romantica and any of its characters. You should know that since this is "FAN FICTION DOT COM" xD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**- T h e S t u d e n t _**_

"_This morning was such a rush…." Misaki told Keiichi, his closest friend in school. He was sitting at his desk, with dark circles underneath his eyes._

_He was 10 minutes early to school._

_Keiichi sat next to him. "Now what happened? Did Usami keep you up all night doing naughty things to you? " he said with a chuckle._

"_N-no!" Misaki answered back immediately. "Well kind of….I mean No!" Misaki blushed. "This morning I woke up and I thought it was 8:30 and I rushed here and when I looked at the school clock I realized that my clock was wrong…and I'm dead tired." He put his head down on his desk and heard the school bell ring._

"_Well you better stay up during class or else you'll get killed by book's thrown at you by Demon Kamijou." Keiichi took a seat next to Misaki._

_The class was soon filled with students._

_As class was about to begin and Demon Kamijou was about to start his lesson, a student accompanied by the vice principle came in._

_Misaki stared at the student. The student came in facing a bit downwards. What he was wearing was…a bit weird. He had a black vest with a green long sleeved button-down shirt underneath, a white tie. And he had a black cat hat that had white round eyes and it hid his hair, it along with black slacks. Black cat paw mittens and black dressing shoes. His bag was covered in cat and panda stickers._

"_I'm confused in whether this person is a smart gentlemanly guy going to a cocktail party or if he's going to an anime convention." Misaki whispered to Keiichi. Keiichi just chuckled._

_The vice principle left and Kamijou said "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself."_

_The student walked up and put his face up. He hard green eyes like Misaki and dark black hair. He had Misaki's face, the only difference was the hair._

"_He really looks like you Misaki. Could it be possible he's your long lost brother or something?" Keiichi whispered._

"_Hello, my names Hikaru Ishimaru, Hikaru has the character of ray of light and Ishimaru has the character of round stone. If anyone has a problem with it, meet me in the back of school today at 4pm so I'll teach you to not make fun of people's names and I'm well aware a teachers listening which I really don't care. So does anyone have problems before I continue?" The whole class was shocked he just said that, Kamijou had his mouth dropped open._

'_Is this guy serious? He's going to get himself killed!' Misaki screamed in his head._

_He looked around and saw everyone quit and continued. "I like cats, its quite obvious and I also like pandas. I want to be a manga writer but looks like I ended up here cause' I already am a manga writer. I'm the creator of Silent Wind that sold a million of copies in America and others. I am the president of a phone company that you all know well. Actually I'm the creator of all those cell phones you guys have in your pockets right now. I come from Tokyo. My hobbies are drawing, swimming, video games and making rice crispy treats. I like all the colors of the rainbow except brown cause it reminds me of poop. I'm childish in many ways once you get to know if you get a chance to get to know me. Thank you for listening." He turned to Kamijou waiting for a response. _

_Kamijou still had his jaw dropped and quickly snapped it shut. "Ah… yes…why don't you go ahead and sit next to Takahashi." 'Another kid to worsen my stress!' Kamijou sighed heavily._

_Misaki saw Hikaru look at him and went up to sit next to him. Misaki watched as Hikaru sat down crisscrossed and took out an expensive looking panda decorated notebook that matched along with a panda pen. _

"_Hello, I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you Hikaru." Misaki greeted him._

"_Hi." was all Hiraku answered back._

'_This guy's seriously rich….and weird.' Misaki thought. _

_As Kamijou started his lesson, Hikaru inched closer next to Misaki, scooting every time Kamijou talked._

_Misaki was feeling himself being pushed off his chair. "Ah, excuse me Hikaru. What are you doing?" Misaki asked._

"_Sorry, I have a habit of leaning on people. If it bothers you, I'll move to another seat…." Hiraku answered in a whisper._

"_Ah, No! it's fine as long as you don't push me off my chair. I'm totally okay with this." Misaki said as he chuckled._

_Kamijou heard Misaki's chuckle and turned around with a book in his hand, ready to be thrown at Misaki. "NO TALKING IN MY CLASS!" Kamijou screamed at Misaki, throwing the book in his direction._

"_Misaki!" Keiichi said as he tried to protect Misaki. Misaki heard the sound of the book hitting someone instead of him. It was Hikaru. His armed was extended out, taking the hit for Misaki. _

_Hiraku threw the book down at Kamijou's feet. "Did I mention that I specialize at Kendo, Taekwando and Karate. And if you harm my friend's with any of your books, I'll sue you, have you fired and have a big mark of bad reputation on your resume. Yes, I have the power to do that." He said totally serious._

'_DAMN THIS BRAT!' Kamijou picked up the book and slammed it on his desk. "Let us continue with our lesson!"_

"_Thank you so much Hikaru! If there's anything I could do to pay you back, anything at all." Misaki said._

"_Hmm…let me lean on your shoulder from now on." Hiraku said as he cracked his knuckles._

"_Yes sure.." Misaki was smiling, happy that he got a new friend. 'Keiichi. It's impossible this guy will ever be my brother cause he's to cool and weird to be my brother.' Misaki told himself._

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm home!" Misaki said as he put his stuff on their pink couch. Usami was sitting on the other pink couch working on his next BL novel._

"_Hey Misaki" Usami got up and hugged Misaki, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Misaki blushed bright red and turned away._

"_Ummm.. Oh yeah, we got new neighbors across from us! I saw this morning as stuff was being moved in. Isn't that great Usagi-san?" Misaki said cheerfully._

"_No. Then we could have people next to us who could be really noisy and annoying." Usagi said as he took out a new cigarette. _

"_You don't know if they're noisy or not! I'm going to go greet them and give them some of the pastries Aikawa gave us yesterday." Misaki said as he went to the fridge and took out the colorful pastry box._

"_They could be dangerous Misaki. Don't go." Usagi told him._

_Misaki said. "They're not dangerous. I heard from other neighbors that they're really nice people. I'm going. If you don't want to come then stay here."_

_Misaki opened the door and walked out into the hall. He was walking down the hall almost reaching the new neighbor's door when Usagi ran out to Misaki._

"_I thought that it'd be better if I meet them to." Usagi said. Misaki smiled and they both reached the new neighbors' door. Misaki knocked three times and they waited. And waited. And waited._

"_Maybe they're not home." Misaki said._

"_That's good then! Let's go home!" Usagi said enthusiastically. He tugged on Misaki's arm._

_Misaki stood in place. "No, maybe they didn't hear the first three knocks." So Misaki knocked again. They heard footsteps running towards the door along with a yell "Don't you hear the knocking?" A tall man, about Usagi's height with shiny black hair and dark grey eyes opened the door…..with a towel wrapped around his waist._

"_Hello, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Hikaru is a real soundly nap-per . My names Ryuu Akimasa. Nice to meet you." He said as he held his hand out for a hand shake. Usagi and Misaki just stared at the guy who didn't mind that he was in front of them, wearing a towel almost below his waist._

'_Could it be possible that this Hikaru guy he's taking about is that _Hikaru?' Misaki yelled in his head.

"What's all the commotion?" A voice came from inside the colorful condo.

Ryuu turned to the voice and said "Neighbors came to greet us. Come down and say hi lazy." he said cheerfully.

"Yeah but after this I'm going to continue taking my na-" Hikaru saw Misaki and stared at him as Misaki said the same.

"WE"RE NEIGHBORS?" The two yelled in unison.

**Did you guys like? This is the first chapter so not such and OMG cliffhanger. Anyways hope you guys liked. These characters are soooooooo weird. Id even know why I'm going to make them this weird. Well off to make the next chapter! Please review, I need your opinion on how to make this better.**


	2. We're N e i g h b o r s

**Hmm..nope I don't own Junjou Romantica At all~ Thanks for the first 4 or 5 reviews****J**

**So on we continue with the story! Woooo~**

**- N e I g h b o r s -**

"We're neighbors?" Misaki and Hikaru said aloud as they saw each other.

Usami and Ryuu had a confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about Misaki? You know him?" Usami asked him.

Misaki composed himself and said "Yeah, he's a new friend I made today at school…..So?" Misaki said defensively.

"You never told me you had new friends Hikaru." Ryuu said as he looked at Hikaru with a disappointed face.

"Cause' I was really tired and didn't get to tell you before I took a nap. You know how I am with napping. Anyways now you know. No can you go and put some clothes on? Only I can see your body as you said." Hikaru said as he stuck his tongue out at Ryuu.

'He's gay? Like Me?….Well I guess its good to have something in common with a new friend…?' Misaki thought as Ryuu went to change.

"Oh Yeah, here" Misaki said as he handed Hikaru the colorful box of pastries. "For you, we have more than enough at home." Hikaru took the box and took it like a hugging position. "Thank you, come inside." he said as he lead the way.

Usami and Misaki followed Hikaru into the colorful condo. Boxes were still unopened around the condo. But other than that a green couch was in center of the room that had a panda stuffed animal on it, and a cast iron lamp that looked like it was originally white but now splattered in various colors of paint. The condo looked exactly like Usami's condo.

They had on the couch and Hikaru sat cross-legged, wrapping a black blanket around himself. Everything was quite.

"So you two are friends." Usami said, breaking the silence. Usami turned to Misaki and said "I don't want you hanging out with this guy. He's interested in men , he's going to trick you and take you away from me." He said in front of Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed and got a piece of cake from the pastry box.(A/N: Yeah, no spoon or plate xD) "Look Usami, I have no interest of taking Misaki from you at all. I just want to be friends. So its not like I'm going to try to rape him any minute at school when I get the chance. So please let us be friends." Hikaru said as he ate more cake from the palm of his hand.

Misaki was speechless on what Hikaru said. Hikaru looked up and saw Misaki staring at him.

"Do you want any cake?" Hikaru asked him.

Misaki snapped out of it. "N-no! Thank you."

"Okay. And can you please stop staring at me? It creeps me out. Or are you falling for Meeee~?" Hikaru chuckled as he saw Usami's serious reaction to what he just said. "Your so serious Usami, I was just joking.

Misaki looked over to Hikaru "How'd you know his name?"

Hikaru stuffed all the cake in his owed down hardly "Me and Ryuu read his books. Its cute that he des those things to you Misaki, because imaging that kind of stuff up its hard unless you have experienced it. Right, Usami?" He looked over to Usami.

Ryuu went down the stairs now dressed and sat next to Hikaru. "I'm back. You must be Usami Akihiko and you Misaki. Pleasure to met you ." He greeted them with a handshake.

Ryuu kept staring at Misaki and then turned to Hikaru. He kept doing third till he said "You guys look quite alike, almost like brothers."

Usami looked at both of them "Your right." Usami put a hand on his chin "Well anyways…you want to go Misaki? You gave them what you wanted." Usami stood up and turned to Misaki.

"Ugh yeah. Well it was nice meeting you Hikaru and Ryuu." Misaki smiled and went by the door. Ryuu got up and opened the door. "Thank you for the cake and making friends with him. Sometimes it was hard of him from making friends but now you're his friend. Please take care of him." Ryuu whispered to Misaki.

"What are you two talking about?" Usami and Hikaru asked.

"Nothing." The two answered in unison.

And they left o their condo. Misaki was filled with joy.

'I Have a friend living next to me! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me with friends! We could have sleepovers, movie night, and hang out, Yes!' Misaki was silently cheering and waved his arms out in joy.

"What are you doing?" Usami asked from behind him.

"Stretching." Misaki answered.

"That's one hell of a way f doing it." Usami said as he got a cigarette.

**Did you guys like? I'm trying to keep up with my fics so sorry if I update late. Review and telll me what you think! Opinions DO matter to me~ So thanks for reading! See you later!**


	3. Unexpected S i m i l a r i t i e s

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters, only Hikaru and Ryuu. Ill try to update more… hmm lets say like every Friday, so this one doesn't count. After this one expect one on Friday****J Oh… And so we continue with the story~**

**S I m I l a r I t I e s**

'Oni-Chan….I'm so exhausted from last night. I can barely walk…Usagi-san gets too jealous. But its nice to know that he care about me…but a little too much.' Misaki thought as he got up from bed. Usagi (**A/N: I'm going to put Usagi now.) **was still in bed sprawled out that it looked really freaky. Misaki went down and prepared himself some tea when he heard a light knock on the door.

He opened the door and found Hikaru in a black work suit and green tie with his hair brushed back and held a suit case.

'He totally looks like those total rich people or those really mean business men !' Misaki said in his head.

"Ah hello Hikaru. What brings you here?" Misaki smiled but Hikaru just stared with a bored expression.

He fixed his tie and said "Misaki, do you mean what am I doing here outside your house? Am I a

nuisance?"

"N-no! You misunderstand! ….. So would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider.

"No thank you. I need to head off to work. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Ryuu. You could bring Usagi along too. If it isn't any trouble….And if you have other things to do its okay…..." Hikaru trailed off.

"Yeah sure! I'll come by no problem. But why are you going to work today? Today's Constitution day, there's no school or work….?" Misaki asked.

"Its because I need to discuss projects. Its such a trouble but its fun. I have many ideas for new technology so I got some work. Come by my house at 8pm okay? See you." Hikaru took out some shades and put them on, giving Misaki a slight smile, leaving quite cheerfully.

'I hope Usagi-san doesn't have any plans later….." Misaki thought as he sipped his tea.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a couple hours later when Usagi woke up and came down the stairs with Suzuki (The Bear). Misaki was on the couch reading his favorite manga "The Kan".

"What's for breakfast?" Usagi asked in a yawn. He put down Suzuki down on the couch and gave Misaki a kiss on the lips.

"Hey!" Misaki blushed " People don't randomly kiss a person when that persons reading!" Misaki put the book down and gave Usagi a cold stare…Well at least he tried to.

"People don't…but _I_ do." He smiled and Misaki blushed and walked to the kitchen.

"It's 11 in the morning, so no breakfast. Only lunch available." Misaki looked for ingredients he could use to make lunch.

"Can you make me those Octopus wieners?" Usagi said as he watched Misaki take out random items from the fridge.

"Those are for children…." Misaki said as he thought on what to make, other than Wieners cut up like Octopus.

Usagi sighed and said. "But you made me them before…" He trailed off.

"Fine I'll make you them!" Misaki quickly took out the wieners and cut them quickly till he cut his finger on accident. "Ouch" he winced as he ran water over it.

"Aren't you going to ask me to suck on it? It'll stop the bleeding faster." Usagi suggested.

Misaki frown at this "Your no damn vampire!" And wrapped a towel around it. Usagi sighed and took out a first aid kit from a cabinet. He turned Misaki around and took Misaki's hand. Misaki blushed at this.

'Our faces are so close…' Misaki blushed a more deep red and Usagi noticed. He smiled and sucked on Misaki's cut . Misaki winced and watched as Usagi put a band-aid carefully on Misaki's finger.

"Thank you…." Misaki went back to cooking and Usagi smiled and watched as Misaki make Wieners that looked like Octopus along with a bright red blushing face.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile….**

**D I n n e r **

.

.

.

Hikaru looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. The meeting was taking longer than expected. It was 4:45 and he was going to be late for dinner. Hikaru sighed and tapped his fingers to a tune in his head as an employee continued to talk about the company's success and how they can make it better.

He checked his watch again- it was 4:50. His eyes widened. He grabbed his suit jacket off a nearby chair and put papers in his suit case. Quickly putting on his shades and said "Goodbye, see you in 4 months. I really don't want to be late to dinner!" Leaving his crowd dumbstruck in meeting room.

He ran to an elevator and pressed the button constantly. 'Damn slow technology! I have to make faster elevators!" He said as he ran down the emergency stairs. He checked his watch, it was 4: 56. He had 26 floors below him. "GREAT! I'm not going to be there on time!" He was about to keep running till he heard an elevator door open. He quickly ran into it before a crowd of workers went in.

He saw a worker who had a cupcake and took it, yelling "I'll send you 20 boxes of cupcakes tomorrow" before the elevator doors shut close. He took out his green cell phone and called his work butler.

"Sebastian?" He screamed into the phone. He heard a sigh at the other end of the phone. "It's Alex…what's wrong Mr. President?" Sebastian answered.

"Get my car out! NOW!" He screamed. His butler gulped. "I'm sorry to give you this news, but your cars having problems so I took it to get it fixed. I didn't want to tell you till your meeting was over…" He trailed off.

"Get my green motorcycle out now! I'm 3 floors till the lobby!" he said as he ate the cupcake he took from the worker. He hung up. He looked at his watch, it read 4:57.

He reached the lobby and got greetings from the workers. He ignored them and saw Sebastian outside with the green shiny motorcycle. He quickly jumped on it and threw Sebastian a wad of cash. "Bye!" He said as he quickly rode off. He had 3 minutes to get home. Ryuu didn't like to wait. He rode quickly through the traffic, squeezing through.

He was just outside on the street of the condos. He rode in the parking lot and quickly ran up the stairs, not bothering with the slow elevator.

30 seconds left. He ran down the hall.. Now 10...9...8.…7.…6.….5.…..4.…3.…2.…1.….5:00! In that instant he managed to open the door and found Ryuu in front of him with a surprised look.

"I was about to go to your work, what took you so long?" Ryuu asked as he took Hikaru's suit case and shades off Hikaru's face.

"I got these for you while riding a motorcycle." He held out Baby Romantica roses. "It was hard, I had to call the flower shop and take out my wallet. The guy was pretty scared when I took them and threw him a wad of money." He sighed and lied on the couch.

Ryuu just chuckled. "Your so quick to think it all out when your running late to dinner."

"I'm just on time." Hikaru smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I guess you like your terror movies." Misaki told Hikaru as e ate more popcorn. They were like in a real movie theater, with the red seat and big screen.

"No I don't like them." Hikaru answered as he sipped soda.

"Then why are we watching one?" Usagi asked.

They all watched on screen as the girl was killed by a guy in a hockey mask.

"I heard on TV that its an interesting experience to watch it with a lot of people."

"Indeed" Misaki, Usagi and Ryuu agreed.

**Psh didn't to my Hw because of this…Yay! :D**

**I'll have another chapter out on Friday! Every Friday you'll be getting a chapter~ You Luckys~ LolJ**

**I was trying to put similarities of Hikaru with Misaki, in the begging and with Usagi at the end.**

**Oh, Please reviews. I wanna read your thoughts:D**


	4. Your  S o c i a l i z i n g

**Nope. I Don't own Junjou Romanti- Well you guys should know: )**

**We Continue! I was super bored so yeah**

**S o c I a L I z I n g**

School was over, Misaki, Hikaru and Keiichi were walking out the school gate.

"You guys want to go eat somewhere?" Keiichi looked over to Misaki and Hikaru.

"Yeah sure. Ill call Usami that I'll come home a bit late." Misaki took out his cell-phone and dialed. "Hey, I'm going to eat out with friends, there's some food in the fridge. Just heat it up and DON'T leave a fork or spoon or anything metal inside when you heat it, foil too." Misaki said over the phone. He paused. "I'll be home late, I told you that already! Bye." He snapped the phone shut.

Hikaru and Keiichi just stared. "Yeah…So you coming too?" Keiichi asked Hikaru.

"I don't know…" He answered.

"Come on it'll be a fun hang out. Go out, enjoy busy streets." Keiichi encouraged.

"Okay then." He took out his phone and text a message to Ryuu. "Let's go."

.

.

.

They were walking down the busy sidewalks. "So what do you guys want to eat? You guy's want to get a burger or something?" Keiichi asked as he looked at some fast foods.

"What's a fast food?" Hikaru asked totally serious.

"Are you kidding me?" Misaki asked. Hikaru just nodded his head "Nope. I only eat at high class restaurants, never a fast food. Is it good?"

Misaki face palmed. 'Hikaru's totally high class…..'

"Well lets go take him to a fast food." Keiichi said as he pulled Misaki and Hikaru along.

.

.

.

They were inside a sushi fast food called "Sushi Gourmet" . They were sitting on high chairs and a moving belt, like the ones at stores where you place the food and items you bough, had Sushi and other Sea Food riding on it.

"Welcome to fast food." Keiichi said as he grabbed Sushi off the moving belt.

"Well kind of…" Misaki said as he stuffed his mouth with a rice ball.

Hikaru watched as his friends took plates of Sushi off the belt and took some, stuffing his mouth with Sushi. His eye's widened. "Hey…" He said as he swallowed down hardly. "This is pretty good…" He got more plates of Sushi and ate them.

.

.

.

.

Hikaru was paying the check after the three of them had an argument over who was paying. He won.

They were just leaving when three girls came up to them. One had black short straight hair. One long brown curly hair. The other straight dark brown long hair.

"I call the short haired one!" Hikaru said aloud. Misaki looked over at him and Hikaru already had his arm around her. Misaki face palmed and sighed. The girls giggled and smiled.

" Hi." They six said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me food." Hikaru said as he pointed to the five of them.

The girls giggled. "Hey your pretty funny. We saw you guys and wondered if you wanted to hang?" The curly haired one said.

Misaki blushed 'I am popular with the girls! Ha! Take that Usagi-san!' He thought with a cheer.

"You guys want to?" Keiichi turned to Misaki who was still blushing and Hikaru who was hugging the short haired girl. "It's a yes. I'm Keiichi….He said as he introduced the other two for them.

"I'm Yuki" The short haired one said.

"I'm Kyoko." The long black haired one said.

"I'm Yua." The curly haired one said. "Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

They went to the arcade. The pairs were:

Misaki and Kyoko

Hikaru and Yuki

Keiichi and Yua

Hikaru went to get the tokens. Mean while the others were talking.

"So do you have a girlfried? You're really cute!" Kyoko asked Misaki as she neared her face towards him.

"Ahummm… Yes I do….." Misaki said as he thought about Usagi. 'If he saw me out with a girl he'd do me so many times as punishment...and I wouldn't like it at all."

"So do I and Hikaru." Keiichi said.

"Seriously? Come on girls we're out of here!" The curly browned hair one said. They all walked off leaving them there.

"What hoes." Hikaru said, he popped out behind them.

Misaki looked over to him "What's that?" He told Misaki.

"What? Is there something on my face.….no WAIT. I have an erection? No wait… I would know if I did…." He trailed off.

"This sack!" Misaki said as he pointed to a big brown sack Hikaru was holding.

"Oh, Its $1,000 worth of tokens." He said plainly.

"$1,000? Are you crazy?" Misaki yelled at him.

"Maybe a little stupid…" Keiichi said to himself.

"It's not that much. Well not to me, so you guys want to "Hang?" or what?" He asked.

"Well, it's _his_ money, let's have a good time." Keiichi said as he grabbed some tokens out of the sack.

"Okay." Misaki said as he grabbed a handful of tokens. The three ran off into the arcade randomly.

.

.

.

After an hour and a half they were down to 4 tokens. They won 1,345,567 (A/N: it's a Guess xD) tickets.

Hikaru motioned Misaki to a Dance Dance Revolution game. Kyoko and Yuki, two of the three girls were playing. Their high score beat the highest score the game had. (a/n: I Don't want to check the high scores :L)

The crowd that was surrounding the two girl cheered and clapped.

They looked over and saw Misaki and Hikaru. "Well if it isn't you two." They gave Misaki and Hikaru dirty looks.

"What did we do that your giving us those ugly faces?" Hikaru said expressionless.

"You guys picked up three innocent girls from the streets and tried to drug us." Kyoko said. Everyone around them whispered and gasped.

"Wait wait wait….WHAT? Your crazy you two girls came up to us and asked us if we wanted to hang!" Misaki said aloud. The crowd just stared at them and kept whispering.

"Whatever. Don't listen to them. Ignore them. Let's just play." Hikaru tugged on Misaki.

"Woah woah woah, hold up what do you think your going? Your not playing any of them games, in fact, your not allowed in here anymore! This is our arcade, my daddy owns it! And I say who can and can't enter!" Kyoko sneered at them.

"You sound like such a brat. Where's your dad? DO I really have to do an unnecessary purchase and buy this arcade. Just so we can play this last game?" Hikaru said "Do I have to make your dad lose his job and buy this arcade? Seriously…." he trailed off with a sigh.

"How about a deal? If you beat our high score on Dance Dance Revolution, you'll get $700 dollars worth of tokens or have the money in cash every time you come. I won't bother you and we'll even have security just for your safety." She said.

"I think this is a good deal Misaki." Hikaru whispered to him.

'Getting $700 every time I come can help me pay Usagi rent…..' Misaki thought.

"And, if you lose, you'll hand over that credit card with the pin number. If you don't hand it over I'll gave some security beat and throw you out. So is it a deal?" She asked.

The crowd looked at Misaki and Hikaru. Misaki turned to Hikaru "We should think this out Hikar-"

"Deal." Hikaru said as he shook hands with Kyoko.

**Cliff Hanger~~ Oh Misaki, your going to sweat and be so tired in the next chapter~~ Muahaha~**

**Plz Review! Whenever you do it encourages me to keep this Fic going**


	5. Dancing D e a l

_Another Chapter~ Woooo~ Since when does Misaki Dance? Why aren't you reading the Fic when your supposed to? Why AM I asking Questions? Ahhhh!_

_And we continue~_

"_And, if you lose, you'll hand over that credit card with the pin number. If you don't hand it over I'll gave some security beat and throw you out. So is it a deal?" She asked._

_The crowd looked at Misaki and Hikaru. Misaki turned to Hikaru "We should think this out Hikar-"_

"_Deal." Hikaru said as he shook hands with Kyoko._

**Dancing D e a l**

"You weren't even listening to me!" Misaki complained. They stepped up on the platform and interested the last four tokens.

"Good luck! You'll need it! Boys, three strikes and your out! The next 8 tokens are on me" Kyoko said.

They picked a song. "So Misaki, you just step on the arrows the screen indicates?" Hikaru asked.

Misaki was shocked "You make a deal and you don't even know how to play?" He screamed.

"Well I have _watched_ people play but never played myself." Hikaru said as he pressed the "START" button.

The song started and Misaki hit the steps. Hikaru was stepping on the arrows, hitting them. "Hey." Misaki said through out the game. "Your doing good but you still miss some. Didn't you say you haven't played before?" He said in a huff.

"Yeah. All I need is little experience and practice." He said. The song was over and the score showed. It was fairly low.

"Strike one." Kyoko said and smile wickedly. "Why not just give up? I can see you lost this battle."

"Your right. I lost the battle, But the war is just about to begin." Hikaru snapped at her. They interested four tokens and began the next round. The same song. Hikaru was doing better and Misaki noticed people around the whispering that they were "getting better" and that "they're going to beat that Kyoko and other girls score" people even began to bet.

The score was nearing the girls previous score and people cheered and encouraged them. "Strike two! Your getting pretty good but not good enough." She gave them the same freakish smile.

Hikaru asked for a lollipop "Misaki, you can do expert right?" Hikaru asked him as he picked the same song. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well…It's the same thing…. At least it's going to be." He said as he pressed the start button.

They arrows came fast and Hikaru was hitting every one of them! Misaki wanted to watch Hikaru, but couldn't, he has to keep watch of the arrows on the screen. All he heard was a whole bunch of stomping. Everyone around them cheered and Misaki blushed from embarrassment from the crowd watching. Their stomping was in perfect synchronization. Kyoko and Yuki watched in disbelief. The whole arcade was quite. The song was almost over. The sound of stomping grew louder and the crowd grew larger.

The song was over. They beat them. Hikaru and Misaki were panting and sweating. Hikaru asked if there was anything sweet. From the crowd they threw him a bag of Skittles. He was expressionless. He opened the Skittles and poured them all in his mouth and chewed them for awhile. The crowd in silence and he dropped the wrapper and turned to Misaki.

"We did it!" He hugged Misaki in a tight hug smiling and Misaki hugged him back in happiness. The crowd clapped and the two waved. "I'll have $1,400 dollars please." Hikaru held out his hand at Kyoko. She was still in disbelief.

She shook her head and opened the register, Misaki and Hikaru were watching her count the money. "Forget it." Hikaru said he took the money from her and placed it back in the register. "I don't need money. Misaki probably does but I'll give him double the money later. He took out his wallet and took out $10,000 dollars. "I don't know how much arcade games are but here take the money. Because next time we come I want to play new game's with my best friend." He put and arm around Misaki.

I'm really not that kind of person who would take a lot of money from a bet I know I won, and I don't want to make a guy lose his business, it'd make me look bad, and I'm not here's my address, whenever you get some new games send me a letter and I'll come by to play. So…. See you later!" Hikaru said as he left, pulling along Misaki.

They went out the store and were greeted by Keiichi who was smiling and was holding something behind his back. "I saw you guys playing and I heard what was going on. I got you two something as a reward for how good you did. So did you guys win?" He asked.

"Yeah we did. It was exhausting." Misaki said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah?" maybe this will cool you down Keiichi said. He threw what he was hiding behind his back at their faces…..cherry pie. Keiichi burst out laughing as Misaki and Hikaru took the pie off their faces.

Misaki and Hikaru looked at each other, they burst out laughing as well. 'It's the first time I've seen Hikaru laughing and smiling' Misaki thought as his laugh calmed down.

"Who's up for fancy food in my office slash home penthouse?" Hikaru said in excitement.

**Is it a cliff hanger? Idk but I know that they're going to do stupidities in his penthouse/ office.**

**You guys are lucky I was having fun with this chapter that I put **_**two**_** chapter's up today. Thanks' for the reviews so far. They're really encouraging! And please review! I **_**always**_** want to know what my readers think : ) ^ - ^**


	6. Where he W o r k s

**Another Chapter~ Oh, and a lot of description of his penthouse/ office =w= Oh, It's turning night… So they got out of school at ugh 3:45 and lasted 1 hr and 30 minutes eating so then that's …5:15 and the arcade….so it 7 pm.. Psh Me giving you the time xD Lol**

"_**Who's up for fancy food in my office slash home penthouse?" Hikaru said in excitement. **_

**Where he W o r k s **

"You guys want to go? You guy's can stay over. It'd be a sleepover and we'll all go to school together in the morning. How about it?" Hikaru waited for their answers.

"Hmmm…." Keiichi smiled and said "I'm up for it! It'd be pretty cool to be in a penthouse and hang with you." They now turned to Misaki and he said "Well…Yeah ok sure. Let me just give Usagi a call." He took out the phone and dialed. "Hey Usagi, I'm going to sleepover at Hikaru's penthouse from work. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"No." Usagi said over the phone "Your coming straight home. And that's final."

"I am going! I have never had a sleepover before with friends. Especially never in a penthouse! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Misaki snapped it shut and put it in his pocket and said "Let's go."

"I hope this won't make your relationship rocky Misaki. But if you say so, okay." Hikaru took out his phone. "Hello? Hi Max, it's not Sebastian's shift huh? Yeah, come pick me up in a limo at….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is were you work?" Misaki and Keiichi said in unison. They were confronted with two 48 floor tall black glassed buildings and what looked like regular glass part at the top of the two, with several glass looking bridges that connected the two together.

"This is so cool!" Misaki said as his eye's glimmered. "Impressive." Keiichi said.

Max, Hikaru's night shift butler opened the door to the building. They entered and all the light's were on, everything was black and white colors with an elegant black reception desk that had an black indoor wall fountain at the back. At the top of it it had a room with black glass. People were moving about and some leaving, saying "Bye Mr. President." There were plant's everywhere, especially bamboo along the way to the elevator.

'This must have cost him a fortune!' Misaki thought.

Keiichi looked over to the buttons and saw a card swipe "What's this for?"

"To enter my office. If one needs to see me, down at the front desk the person has to ask my secretary to send me a message though a tube that's in the walls of this building if I am available. I send a message back along with a black card and when they're at the 47th floor they swipe it and enter my office. If someone steals the black card and locks the elevator through a button I have under my desk, I can still go in for the swipe knows I'm the president since my cards green and has a different barcode. The other black cards have the same barcode. I have a lot of security." By then they were at the 48th floor and Hikaru swiped the card and it beeped.

"This is my office." He said as he extended a hand to lead them in. The office was plain white with a black shiny desk at the center. At the side was a weird looking lamp that spiraled up and came down on top of a green laptop. At the back was a black lounge chair (A/N: This needs description ) with green cushion on the inside. It had a small round table at the side with a cup holder. At the top was a handle. It looked like for two people. Hikaru demonstrated what it did.

He sat inside, then pulled the other half of the lounge chair down and it was like a complete ball Hikaru was in. (A/N: Ill put a link up )

"Its cool and all, put your office can have more color." Keiichi said as he opened the lounge chair. "Your right, I'll have it painted, but lets go up to my penthouse for now." He walked to the side of the room where an elevator was. He slid another card, a rainbow one and pressed the up button. This elevator had…. "Beanbags?" Misaki said as he sat on one of the 3 colorful beanbags.

"Yeah when I'm tired of work I go and throw myself in here to rest while I go up to my penthouse." Hikaru said as he stretched out on one.

The elevator stopped and Hikaru said "I'm gonna blind fold you, it'll be a surprise." Hikaru blind folded them and turned them around walking them around a corner of a wall. They walked a little till Hikaru said "Now take them off." Misaki and Keiichi took the blind fold revealing a stunning penthouse.

"OH MY GOSH!" Misaki yelled out randomly. Hikaru got startled and yelled "What? What is it?"

"Oh, It's just that it's nice…" Misaki trailed off.

"Oh…I thought you saw a spider or something…. Anyways, what do you guys want? Beer or wine? Or those chocolates that have alcohol?" Hikaru asked cheerfully.

"I thought this was a sleepover….." Misaki said in a whisper.

**OHOHOHO~ You **_**thought **_**it was a sleepver Misaki…. Well here's an update! Please Review.! And if you saw on my profile, yeah there will be updates every Sunday. I have 5 fics I'm working on And I'm going to end one soon. So Yeah… see you next Sunday or maybe Friday if I have the time to update early… Oh thanks for the reviews so far ^^**

**Here's what the lounge chair…. **


	7. Hangover's are like B l a c k o u t s

_**Great America got me so tired on Friday…And we continue!**_

**B l a c k o u t**

**Before:**

"_**I thought this was a sleepover." Misaki whispered to himself.**_

**Now:**

"I'll just have water." Keiichi said. "Me too." Misaki agreed. They went into the luxurious black granite kitchen that was filled with plants in some places. There were black kitchen cabinets and a lamp that went in waves across the top ceiling.

"The cups are in there." Hikaru said as he pointed to a high black cabinet. Keiichi took down three and served the water, giving one to Misaki and another to Hikaru. "How much did you spend on this?" Misaki asked. "Hmm…..about more than two million. Maybe more, maybe less." He drank a gulp and tapped his fingers on the granite counter. "More than two million? How much do you get paid from your work?" Misaki out. "Hmm… about 20 thousand a month. And since I'm having more projects done quadruple that amount. But with some pocket money my father gave me, it was more than enough. So, let me show you around." He walked off down a hall and Misaki and Keiichi followed.

They hall way was dim and wide, they walked a slow pace and entered a large living room. There was a huge flat screen TV on a wall that was all thick clear glass, a green irregular couch that went high one end and went low on the other. There was a teal coffee table with a fish bowl and some other items . On the left side was a round enclosed chair with small door and an opening at the bottom. Hikaru opened the small door and sat inside with his legs sticking out. "It's my reading chair." Hikaru said simply.

"And then there's…" Hikaru continued the tour. Showing them around in the **1****st**** section **of the condo.

.

"You have a really nice place Hikaru." Misaki said as he plopped down on the couch. "Thanks'. All that walking made me tired, I'm kind of thirsty now." He sighed.

"I'll get the water, you guy's stay here." Keiichi volunteered. Hikaru nodded and Misaki said thanks'. HIkaru turned on the TV and they watched Cake Boss. "I feel like shoving my face in those cakes'" Hikaru said as he stared at the TV. Misaki laughed and watched with him.

_**Meanwhile Keiichi…..**_

Keiichi walked into the kitchen and picked up the three cups from the counter. While he was filling one with water he accidentally moved one with his elbow and it crashed down on the floor. "Crap. I'm going to owe him probably like one hundred bucks for this cup.' Keiichi thought as he looked for a broom to sweep it up.

He dumped it into the trash and opened a cabinet, looking for another cup. He opened the high cabinet and got a cup down. That's when something powdery in a pill bottle caught his eyes. He took it down and read the label. It read "Rohypnol" and he opened it. 'He has date rape? But why?' Keiichi questioned. He stood their still with the bottle in hand. "What if I….." He trailed off in a whisper.

.

"Keiichi's taking to long, don't you think?" Misaki told Hikaru as he hugged a black pillow. But in that instant Keiichi came from t he hall way with the three water's on a silver platter. "When did I hire you?" Hikaru joked. Misaki giggled and took a glass of water. "Cheer's to the first sleepover I've had in here!" Hikaru said as they all clinked the bottom of the glass cups together. Misaki and Hikaru drank it all down and Keiichi watched them gasp in air. 'What's the fun in just watching? I'd rather join. How bad could roofies be?' He asked himself as he drank the whole glass of water.

.

Misaki woke up. He had a massive headache. He looked around himself and saw himself on a white fluffy bed with Hikaru on his left and Keiichi on his right, they were sprawled out so weird it almost looked scary. He got up on his knees. They were in the "City View" bedroom. (A/N: I'll put up a link of what it looks like after its done.) He was covered in feathers and had unfamiliar clothes on and…. A red Tutu? Hikaru rolled over in his long button down shirt and pink panda boxers and fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud "THUMP" and moaned "Owwwwwwww." Keiichi, who was in a pink skirt and a red small top with a purple heart on it that exposed his stomach moaned, he had an unfinished cookie in his hand and he threw it in Hikaru's direction saying "You blasted panda…."

"Hey….Hi..karu…" Misaki moaned and he shook Hikaru who continued sleeping on the floor. "I don't want you turkey marshmallows….or you ice cream bacon…." Hikaru moaned back. Misaki sighed and got off the bed, trying to put Hikaru back on the bed. After countless times of dropping Hikaru on the floor from failing to put him on the bed Hikaru stopped Misaki from picking him up and said "I think I've had enough floor for breakfast!" He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened last night?" Misaki asked Hikaru as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. All I remember is drinking the water and all of us sitting on the couch watching Cake Boss…' Hikaru trailed off. The two got up and walked to the living room. They were in disbelief. The couch was flipped over, there was cheese slices on the walls and marshmallows smudged onto the TV. There was crayon drawing n the walls and crayons all around the living room. The rest of the room was striped with ketchup and mustard. Ice cream was melting on the floor and there was a fruit cup in the fishbowl where Hikaru's goldfish Pie was swimming around it. Whip cream bottles were on the floor as well, and Twinkies were on the ceilings!

"What the heck did we do last night?" Misaki panicked, he was going hysterical. Hikaru slapped Misaki across the face "Sorry, but I had to do it, you were going crazy on me." Me said as he sat down on the floor. Misaki sat down with him "It's cool."

They looked around at the mess they made and Hikaru said "It was like a blackout for us….what the hell happened?" Now Hikaru started to go hysterical. At that moment Keiichi walked into the living room with them and sat down next to them saying "I….kind of drugged us with roofies….." He trailed off.

"YOU WHAT?" Misaki and Hikaru screamed at him.

**Good Job Keiichi! You have em' roofies! : D OHOHO~ Just wait till you guy's remember what you did!**

**Ok. Roofies or Rohypnol is an anesthetic or strong sleeping pill. It takes effect in 10 minutes, it's a tasteless odorless pill which is why I put water. The side effects are that if you take it, the victim will have no memory of events afterwards. They can remember after the drug disappears in 24 hours.**

**Oh...If you want to see what Hikaru's Penthouse/Office/Condo looks like there's a link on my Profile.**

**And I'm almost done with the living room. ^^ Oh. And 1****st**** section means the first part of the whole condo… Check out the link I put ,you'll get it then. It's the one on the left is the one their in.**

**Plz Review! And soon you'll find out what stupidities they did. Oh Hangover, your such an inspiration!**


	8. A f t e r S h o c k

**Um…. O.o**

**U n b e l I e v e a b l e**

"You drugged us with roofies?" Hikaru yelled at Keiichi and threw a nearby ketchup bottle at him. "You searched my cabinets didn't you? You idiot! How much did you put in the water?"

Keiichi looked up at the ceiling, wondering and said " Some table spoons…Anyways, why do you have Rohypnol in the first place?" Keiichi yelled back.

"I take them when I'm really depressed, alright?" Hikaru sighed out loudly and walked over to the couch, flipping it over by himself. He sat down and sighed "I'm taking a nap, don't bother me." soon they heard light snoring.

Misaki yawned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water, hoping it would get the drug out of his system. 'Man…Usagi's going to get real angr-' he stopped mid thought. Then he remembered…..

Misaki came running into the living room and tripped on a whip cream bottle, getting his face smacked into the ice-cream covered floors. "Ouch. You okay?" Keiichi said and walked over help Misaki up. The ice-cream slid down his face, going down his shirt. Hikaru watched and covered his mouth, trying to hide his giggles.

Keiichi help him up but then slipped on the gooey ice cream falling down with Misaki on the colorful ice-cream floor. That's when Hikaru burst out laughing and fell over on the gooey, sticky floor. They all laughed in unison and got up.

"What did you remember?" Hikaru asked Misaki as he wiped himself with a towel.

"We have school! We missed one of our tests! And if we're not there we get a zero!" Misaki told them in a panic-y voice.

"Crap, your right….."Keiichi agreed.

"Teacher's do let student take the tests if it's after school, don't they?" Hikaru asked.

"Well yeah but unfortunately not Demon Kamijou." Misaki slumped on the couch.

Hikaru sighed. "Well don't worry about that now, I'll make a deal or something. Maybe I'll bribe him like my other teachers."

"You bribed your teachers?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah about 5 thousand dollars is the least, the highest was a million dollar home. Though I'm probably going to go lower….." Hikaru trailed off.

Misaki sighed in disbelief and looked up, he found a video camera at the ceiling. "Hey, a camera." He nudged Hikaru and he looked up. There was then a cracking noise and the camera came crashing down on Hikaru's face. "Ah, Crap! Dammit!" He said as he rubbed his face. "Are you okay?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm probably totally okay when A camera falls on my damn forehead!" Hikaru yelled at him. He moved his hand that covered his forehead and a big round circle marked on his forehead was bright red, the outline of the lens.

Misaki ran to the kitchen and looked in the freezer where he found a bag of ice and ran back place it gently on Hikaru's forehead. Keiichi picked up the camera and turned it on. "Connect it to the TV with a wire that's in the…." He looked down on the floor "It's over there." He pointed. Keiichi quickly hooked it up to the TV and pressed play.

The camera looked like it was placed somewhere in the living room and then they saw Hikaru walk up with a tub of ice-cream and spilled it on the floor saying "Welcome to Jackass, I call this, Ice-cream slide floor!" He turned the camera and ran over to Keiichi and Misaki who were in the clothes they are at the moment and they all ran and slid across the ice-cream covered floor. They watched as they saw themselves on the TV, slide across the wooden floor and crash into the wall.

"This is going to be painful to watch." Misaki told Keiichi and Hikaru.

"Jackass is always painful to watch, but since its us, yeah, pretty much." Hikaru said as he rubbed his forehead,

**Yeah…I haven't updated in a while sorry…But I'll try my best to! Short Chapter, sorry, but in the next one it'll will tell everything the guys did. Pfft they recorded themselves when they were drugged! : D See you soon!**


	9. V i d e o's  May Now Be Terrifying

**It's been awhile, though I'm back…..wait…I've always been here…..wut? O.o**

**The V I d e o**

They all watched the screen as they saw themselves crash against the wall and instead of groaning in pain, they laughed.

Hikaru got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Misaki and Keiichi alone with the painful watching video. While Hikaru was in the kitchen doing…well whatever he was doing Misaki and Keiichi continued watching the video.

On the TV screen…..

The screen went grey and then it lit up, showing the kitchen . Misaki then appeared, he said "We' re going to scare Keiichi and then throw eggs at him. I'm going to scare him by going in the fridge!" Misaki took out the food from the fridge and got inside in a quite tight fit. Hikaru showed up, what seemed like he was holding the camera, and grabbed the egg carton Misaki left on the counter and hid in the nearby pantry.

Minutes later Keiichi entered the kitchen, opening the fridge. Misaki screamed and hopped out, making Keiichi scream as hell. Misaki threw the several eggs he had at him and soon Hikaru entered the eggs throwing as well. Misaki, throwing the last egg ran away with Hikaru from Keiichi laughing.

…

"No wonder my hair smells bad and it's stiff, thanks Misaki." He crossed his arms and sighed.

Hikaru came back with popcorn, saying "I can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"This isn't a movie." Misaki corrected him.

"In my weird world it is. By the way, both of you have pink highlights on the back of your heads." Hikaru answered him as he ate the delicious smelling popcorn.

"Are you serious?" Misaki and Keiichi said in unison.

"Yeah. Now shhh!" Hikaru hushed. "We're watching a movie!"

On the TV screen…

The screen went grey again and flashed on again, showing the living room. Misaki brought out whip cream bottles and Hikaru showed up as well, carrying some to the scene. The camera was picked up and it showed Keiichi's face and he said "Misaki and Hikaru are going to see who can finish 5 cans of whip cream the fastest. Whoever's done wins nothing! They just win!" He turned the camera, Misaki and Hikaru were sitting on the floor with a whip cream bottle in hand.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Keiichi yelled behind the camera.

Misaki and Hikaru were off, eating all the whip cream and opening another bottle.

The outcome was…Misaki won! He finished all the whip cream bottles faster than Hikaru who was two bottles behind.

They all cheered and ran out of the camera's view. Then all of a sudden, cheese slices were being thrown at the walls, and Twinkies were flying every where, mostly the ceiling. Hikaru then showed up out of nowhere and said "Oh my gosh what happened!" He yelled.

"We redecorated?" Misaki answered along with a "Mhmm." from Keiichi.

"It…looks…absolutely spectacular! We should repaint the walls too!" Hikaru said with a spin.

"We should!" Misaki and Keiichi agreed. "Do you have any paint?" Misaki asked.

"No…But I have CRAYONS!" Hikaru yelled. "Crayons! Crayons! Crayons!" Misaki agreed with satisfaction. Right after they found the crayons the three began to draw on the walls. Keiichi drew a deformed fish with its fins bigger than it's body along with a man eating carrot. Hikaru drew a creepy looking unicorn that had lettuce wings, which he was second thinking about calling it a Pegasus. Misaki drew a bunny smoking, wearing a dress with a golf hat and called it Usagi-san and duck with a mustache that looked….overweight with a double chin.

The screen went grey again, and flashed back on, showing the camera in which looked like it was located in the bathroom. And in front of the camera was Misaki and Keiichi who were fixing their hair. Hikaru came in and asked "What are you? Women?"

"Fixed hair is happy hair." Misaki told him as he brushed his hair with an over sized comb. "No no no no no no! If you guys want to look good, let me brush it for you!" Hikaru insisted. Misaki and Keiichi agreed and let Hikaru fix their hair. Hikaru reached into the bathroom cabinet and took out a black bottle.

"What's that?" Keiichi asked in suspicion. "It's hair shine, it'll make your hair all shiny and make it smell nice like fresh birds!" He said in a cheerful voice. "What?" Keiichi screamed. "Flowers! I mean flowers! Now relax and lean forward, both of you." Hikaru smiled. Misaki and Keiichi leaned forward.

And Hikaru, grabbing the wrong bottle began to out the supposedly "Hair Shine" was actually putting pink highlights in their hair, till he realized and said "Opps."

"What opps?" Misaki asked.

"I may have put pink highli- I mean….It's nothing! I may have put to much but it looks great! Now keep leaning forward!" He said as he put the real Hair Shine on their heads. "Done! Don't you guy's look fabulous?"

"I always look fabulous!" Keiichi said matter-of-factly.

The screen went grey again, now in the living room. Misaki, Hikaru and Keiichi were running in circles squeezing ketchup and mustard, making a mess, and soon the three were throwing marshmallow at the TV till Hikaru complained that that was his favorite TV.

The screen went grey again and was now up on the ceiling. "Keiichi! What did you do!" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me! I put glue and marshmallows on the other end of the camera and threw it up, it got stuck up there…." Keiichi trailed off.

"Why did you put glue on it in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"Actually I did…." Misaki said as he came up from behind them. "I thought if I were to glue the camera to Keiichi, that way we wouldn't be able to lose it and the stickiness from the marshmellows would probably help. And it did."

"You idiot!" Hikaru threw a punch at Misaki and missed. Misaki ran and said "Please don't hurt meee!"

Hikaru ran after him and said "Though your quite adorable, I cannot refrain!"

"Don't hurt him! His face is to baby smooth the be hit!" Keiichi ran after him.

The camera was left on the living room ceiling, all that was heard was screaming yelling and strangely laughing, which shouldn't be strange at all since they were on roofies.

…..

"The highlights were an accident, you see?" Hikaru said as he placed the popcorn bowl on the floor. "You can dye your hair to your normal hair color and then that's it, no big problem."

"I guess so." Misaki muttered.

Later in the video the three heard "I want a tattoo on my back!" and the three turned blue.

Misaki screamed and soon Hikaru and Keiichi did as well. The three of them yelled "CHECK MY BACK!"

**Hehehe~ You'll see if they didn't or did get a tattoo or if it's real or not: ) And soon Usagi will enter he scene, oh the sweet trouble Misaki will get into! : D**

**See you in the next chapter soon!**

**Please review! I got 103 views in the last chapter but barely any reviews, or no reviews at all I think…Idk but Please Review! It's motivating for me!**


	10. R e s t o r a t i o n

**A Late update! Yay! XD I"ll try to update tomorrow asap! Ok? Kk good. Did I mention this fic contains a dose of tragedy? Well if you didn't know, yeah there's some tragedy ;_; Anyways we continue…!**

"Wait ,wait, wait. It's impossible for us to have a tattoo! I don't have a tattoo machine and no tattoo artist could've come. You see, in reality I have two black cards. If I swipe the green card, the green card tell the computer security that I have guest's, so the computer locks all of the doors that lead outside and lock the entrance as well, also locking the bridge that leads to the other tower and the upper main office. It also locks specific rooms in this place. But," Hikaru lead them to the room the three slept in and picked up his backpack that was covered in cheese slices. He opened it and sat on the white dirty bed and took out a pink card that was decorated with ribbons, kittens and pandas.

"This card." He continued "If I slide this one, the computer knows that it's me, and it unlocks all doors and all exits, including the ones that lead outside and the main office. Thus, making it impossible for anyone to enter." Hikaru said matter-of-factly. "But it won't hurt if I check any way's right?" Misaki said as he went to the bathroom.

"Nice outfit." Hikaru teased Keiichi at his red shirt and pink skirt. "Nice outfit? I'm still wondering if I got it from your closet or not from that hangover." Keiichi said as he took the red shirt off. "Actually I have a box full of kids clothes in a room close by, maybe you got it from there." Hikaru said with a yawn.

"Why do you have kids clothes? Are you a pedophile?" Keiichi asked aloud. "What? NO! I send those clothes to foreign countries such as Mexico and Africa and others for the kids in need. Idiot." Hikaru said as he swung a pillow at him.

"AHHH!" Misaki screamed from the bathroom. Hikaru and Keiichi rushed to him to find his almost passing out on the bathroom floor. "What's wrong?" Keiichi said as he picked up shirtless Misaki. They put Misaki up on the bathroom counter and Hikaru's jaw dropped once he looked at the mirror. Keiichi turned and his face was also in surprise.

In the reflection, large on Misaki's back it read:

Name: Pony-san

Owner: Hikaru and Keiichi

I want yer fresh pie old lady.

And a drawing of a horse, bunny and bear.

Hikaru started to laugh and Keiichi as well. "You guys are mean…" Misaki trailed off. "Hahaha!" Hikaru was really cracking up and fell on the floor, trying to contain his laughter. Keiichi turned around and on his back in the reflection of the mirror it read :

I own dis man. Signed Misaki and Hikaru

I contain marshmallow aids. And hazards…..with cheese.

With various marshmallows drawn in different outfits.

Along with Misaki and Hikaru's signature

Misaki hopped off the counter and began to laugh. "That's way worse than mine!" he began to laugh out loud. "I guess it's my turn huh?" Hikaru said as he got up off the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and turned around, looking at his back.

It read:

Taco's Taco's Taco's! Get yer fresh Hikaru tacos!

Only one kiss per a taco! Taco Taco! They contain marshmellow aids and pony's! Butterflies included!

There was a pony dressed up like a unicorn, butterflies and tuxedo's, a panda dressed in a Mexican outfit with a mustache, and three stick figures that read "Misaki" "Hikaru" and "Keiichi" underneath them.

The three looked at each other and Hikaru, instead of being shocked about, it laughed with them.

.

.

.

Misaki turned on the water and felt it with his hand. It was warm, he stepped into the shower and began to scrub his head with shampoo. Hikaru let both Misaki and Keiichi use his bathrooms and were going to lent them suits.

'I wonder what Usagi-sans doing…' Misaki thought as he got out all the shampoo and moved on to the conditioner.

.

.

.

.

Usagi-san waited outside the school gate in his red sports car waiting for Misaki. He waited and waited, Misaki never came out. He got out of the car and walked out of the car 'This kid, really…..Does he think he can escape me?' Usagi thought. He walked into the school and made his way to the teacher's office. "Excuse me." Usagi said as he tapped Kamijou on the shoulder. "Usami!" Kamijou said in surprise. "Where is Misaki Takahashi?" Usagi asked him. "Misaki Takahashi didn't attend school today" Kamijou said. Usagi stormed out of the room "Usami!" Kamijou called but Usagi didn't stay. He quickly made his way to his car and turned the ignition on.

'Misaki. Where are you?' Usagi thought, then he remembered that Misaki slept over at Hikaru's penthouse. Though, he didn't know where it was located. He sped on home and quickly got out of the car.

He walked down the hall and knocked on Hikaru's door. Ryuu answered and asked "Hello Usagi, how do you do?" Usagi walked in and asked "Where does Hikaru work? Does he have another home somewhere or something?"

"Another home?" Ryuu said in confusion. "Hikaru invited Misaki too sleepover at his penthouse. "Where is that penthouse?" Usagi asked. "It's 1222 Sakura Street." Ryuu answered. Usagi left the home and ran down the hall. "Wait Usagi! You need a card!" But by then Usagi was already going down the elevator.

.

.

.

Misaki dried his hair with a black towel. He was able to get the pink highlights out of his hair. He got the blow dryer and began to brush his hair at the same time. He quickly dressed into the black suit that Hikaru lent him. Surprisingly it fit him perfectly. He fixed the green and white striped tie and left the bathroom with his dirty clothes he found earlier in the freezer. He went to the laundry and tossed his clothes into wash along with Keiichi's that were beside the washer. He walked into the living room and was un shock. The who living room was completely clean, everything was back to the way it was like when they first came.

"What happened?" Misaki asked. Hikaru came out of the hallway that lead to the kitchen and said "I called my Butler Sebastian and had him clean the place up. He did a good job." Hikaru said. A butler came from the direction of the city view bedroom and told Hikaru "Everything's as it was before." The butler Sebastian said. "He looks like Sebastian from Black Butler!" Misaki said aloud. "Yeah! I know! Cool! Huh? He acts like the real Sebastian too! That's why I hired him!" Hikaru said as he smiled.

"Do you acquire anything My Lord?" Sebastian asked. "No everything's good, no wait, have the motorcycle designs transferred to Ichiro right away. I want it made as soon as possible." Hikaru said. "Yes, I'll be going now. I'll be seeing you Young master and Misaki." He said as he left the room.

"That is too cool." Misaki said "Yeah, I pay him to call me that!" Hikaru said with a giggle. Keiichi came into the living room and said "Whoa, you guys clean up fast."

"Heh." Misaki huffed. "I'm going to be staying here, might as well finish work once I'm here." Hikaru said. "I'll have Sebastian take you guy's home." He said as he winked at Misaki.

They went down the elevator and entered Hikaru's office, going down the other elevator again. They walked out of the elevator and stopped at the secretary's desk. "Hello Mr. President." A woman in her 20's said. She had blonde hair that was in a pony tail. She had a black beret, wearing a secretary outfit.

"Rika, call Sebastian and tell him to get here immediately after he's done with his errand. He'll be escorting Keiichi and Miak-"

"Misaki!" Someone yelled. Misaki shuddered and turned and found Usagi coming his way. "Its Usagi-san!" Misaki said. 'Crap.' He kept telling himself.

**Usagi's here! Oh no's! For Misaki : D Ahem..guess what? I'm making a "That Guy Next Door" opening! Barely have the first 15 seconds thought…. -_- This all just for you. Yes! YOU *Points at you* I don't know when it will be done but it's sure taking awhile. See Ya' Soon. And thanks for all the reviews!**

**And uh…Please review! : - ) **


	11. Tanabata

**We continue! And soon we'll learn a bit more about Hikaru's life. His very sad, depressing life D ;**

**I'm ****SO** **tired from updating last night, but since I want to finish this fic as soon as possible (Though I don't think it's possible for the many events coming up) I will update DOUBLE! (Or not) (v*^-^) Read the bottom! It has pleasing news! : - D**

"Usagi-san, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked aloud. From behind Usagi two security guards came and got a hold of Usagi's arms. "Mr. President, should we kick him out?" One of the guards asked. "No, no, no, he's a client and a friend." Hikaru trued to shoo them away. "Oh, then I'm deeply sorry sir." the two guards retreated.

"You guys are causing to much attention. If you could discuss this in my office that'd be great." Hikaru said as he tried to push them along. "We won't be discussing anything!" Usagi said as he turned to Hikaru. "But" Usagi took a hold of Misaki's hand "we are!" He pulled Misaki out of the building and dragged him into the car.

"Hey! Let me out! HELP!" He said as he banged on the car window. Hikaru and Keiichi stepped out of the building and watched Usagi drive off.

"When your lover takes you away like that, you know that he really loves and care's for you. Their love is quite funny, don't you agree?" Hikaru turned to look at Keiichi. "Yeah, I guess it is….funny love…." Keiichi trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

"How can you do that? Are you stupid?" Misaki yelled at Usagi. "Yes, I'm a stupid man who's utterly jealous of his lover taken away from him!" Usagi yelled back. "That's no reason to that! In front of all those people!" Misaki yelled back at him. Misaki fell silent. 'Usagi-san was jealous? It wasn't noticeable till now…. Was he trying to hide it? I've been hanging out with Hikaru a lot for the past few days and Usagi wasn't that mad, other than the usual yelling… He's probably angry at me now…' Misaki turned to look at Usagi. He was looking off at the road, not turning to look at Misaki.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, but you know that me and Hikaru are just friends! No more than that! He has his own lover! So stop worrying about it! Everything's fine! I'll go home now then-" Misaki turned to Usagi, only to find him close to his face., Usagi leaned and gave him a kiss, sliding his tongue inside Misaki's mouth. Misaki pulled back and screamed "Your driving! Idiot! Keep your eye's on the road!" Usagi only chuckled and said "Then I want you home in ten minutes, it's a ten minute walk to school so I guess you won't have trouble with the time coming back. And if you don't come home on time, I'll have a treat for you ready in bed." he gave Misaki a smile.

'You bastard.' Misaki thought as he turned, blushing about the kiss.

.

.

.

.

They arrived home and Usagi lifted Misaki onto his shoulder "You ready for a good show? I'll make it very exciting!" Usagi said with a smile. "Put me down! Pervert! Pervert! Put Me down!" Misaki yelled. As the two were going down the hall they were catching up to Hikaru who just came from work. "Hikaru! Help me! Please!" Misaki yelled as he reached out for Hikaru. "Sorry, can't. HE is your lover and I can't trespass there." Hikaru said with a smile. "You bastard! Are you on his side?" Misaki yelled. "Hmm…no and yes. Either way he's still going to "punish" you." Hikaru said with a giggle. A door opened in the hall, it was Ryuu. "What all the noise?" he asked. "Misaki's yelps for help, soon he'll reach his doom." Usagi said as he passed by. "Help me!" Misaki said but soon he was already inside, his doom awaiting to happen.

Hikaru sighed. "Why don't you do that to me?" he asked Ryuu. "You never ask." Ryuu answered with a smile. "Tch." Hikaru went inside with Ryuu, The two hearing yells and scream from Misaki, who was facing his pleasurable doom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was May Saturday morning. It was the 7th. Misaki awoke from Usagi's bed, his rear was throbbing in pain. He didn't even think that he could get up. His phone vibrated, he got up and grabbed his borrowed slacks, taking out his phone. It was a text message from Hikaru and another from Keiichi. They both read "Happy Tanabata."

Misaki barely realized it. Tanabata, also known as the "Star Festival" is held on the 7th day of May (Depending on the region of Japan) , according to Chinese legend, the two stars Altair and Vega, which are usually separated from each other by the Milky Way, are able to meet. Thus celebrating their meeting.

His phone vibrated again, another text message from Hikaru that read:

**Hikaru Ishimaru**

**Saturday May 7****th**** 8:43am**

**Want to go stick some paper on bamboo? Bring Usagi along if he won't let you come alone with me. Keiichi's celebrating with family. Ryuu's coming too.**

One popular Tanabata custom is to write one's wishes on a piece of paper and hang it on a specially erected bamboo tree, in hope that the wishes come true. Misaki turned to look at Usagi, he was sound asleep in the cover's. He got out of the room and text back:

**Misaki Takahashi**

**Saturday May 7****th**** 8:45am**

**Yeah, that sound like fun. Where do we meet? I'm going to see if Usagi-san wants to. **

Misaki was thinking about this day for awhile. Maybe today he and Usagi-san can go out and have fun. It's been awhile they've been together. He went back into the room where Usagi was getting up, his eye's were tired, droopy. Misaki took a step back, his eye's almost looked menacing now. "Usagi-san, you want to go to Tanabata today? Hikaru's invited us." Misaki asked. "Your not going anywhere with him." Usagi said in a low voice. "That's why I'm asking you if you want to go with me. I really want to go and-" Misaki was cut off when Usagi said "I have work to do so…" Usagi trailed off and went back to sleep. 'That's what you call work?' Misaki gave Usagi a glare.

Misaki sighed and went out the room. He got a text from Hikaru.

**Hikaru Ishimaru **

**Saturday May 7****th**** 8:48am**

**I'm outside your door.**

'He could've knocked' Misaki thought as he headed to the door. Hikaru said a simple "Hi." with his expressionless face and Ryuu just smiled and said the same.

"I can't go." Misaki said with a frown. "Aw really? Why not?" Ryuu asked. "Usagi-san has work to do and I find it better if I don't upset him by running off with you guys." Misaki answered. "We'll bring you something then." Hikaru said as he began to walk down the hall. "Hey wait!" Ryuu yelled at Hikaru but he only continued down the hall. "I'll see you later." Ryuu told Misaki as ran to catch up to Hikaru.

Misaki sighed and closed the door. "If only Usagi socialized more…." Misaki trailed off. He prepared breakfast for Usagi and hours later dinner. He was utterly tired, Misaki took a rest on the couch while Usagi was upstairs' working on his BL novel.

He played a CD with insrumental music and soon fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He awoke hours later, it was about 11:00 at night. He was utterly confused, he was surrounded by bamboo plants that were decorated in Christmas lights and above hung white paper lanterns. "Do you like?" he heard someone behind him. "Gah!" Misaki yelled.

It was_?_.

**Who made this beautiful gift for him? Usagi-san, Hikaru, Ryuu or Keiichi? And the chapter where Misaki and the other two got "Tattoo's" I think I didn't mention it was black marker, did I? Well now you know. SO Misaki was saved from Usagi-san knowing since he showered! Yay for showers! XD :D Next chapter you'll see!**

**See you later! Please review! Motivation~**


	12. Visitors

**An UPDATE! Hur-RAH! And check out that poll on my pro please : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Usagi-san and behind him were Ryuu and Hikaru who was looking up, lost in his own world. "Yeah, it incredible. Who made this?" Misaki asked. "All three of us" Ryuu said with a smile. "I came back to tell Usagi to throw a Tanabata party for you and it seems that he was already planning one. Though I still think we needed more lamps and bamboo…..We all cooperated and threw you this." Hikaru said as he sat on the couch.

"Where did you guys get all this bamboo?" Misaki asked. "I know a guy." Hikaru said as he snuggled Suzuki-san. 'Usagi thought it out to make this for me…I guess he didn't want me to miss Tanabata.' Misaki thought with a blush.

"So are we going to party or what?" Hikaru asked as he opened a bottle of wine. "There's no roofies right?" Misaki asked Hikaru in a whisper. "Nahh mannn." Hikaru was already drunk with the first sip of wine. Usagi got Misaki a glass of wine and poured some.

Soon both Misaki and Hikaru were drunk as can be. Usagi led Misaki out to the balcony as Ryuu did the same with Hikaru. "What're we doin'?" Misaki said as he wobbled. The four sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky that was soon filled with colors and sparkles. "Fireworks!" Misaki's eye's lightened up, he smiled in amazement at all the colors. "How were you able to do this?" Misaki asked with a hiccup.

"I know a guy." Usagi said with a smile, he turned to give Hikaru a wink. Hikaru smiled and turned enjoying his night with Ryuu.

"Thank you Usagi-san." Misaki said as he leaned against him. "Your welcome." Usagi said.

.

.

.

**Next Morning….**

.

.

.

Misaki heard knocking at the door, it was Hikaru. "I forgot to give you this." Hikaru held out his arms. It was a panda wood carving that was holding a small round vase with real bamboo in it. "Umm thanks." Misaki said as he set it down inside.

"No problem, I did say I would bring you something. So.. I'll see you later, I got to get going." Hikaru said as he began to go out the door. 'I'm getting to many woodcarvings lately….' Misaki thought. He closed the door and placed the panda carving- there really was no place to put it. The whole living room _**and**_ kitchen was filled with bamboo plants from last night. He made his way to the stairs, going up to his room and putting it in the corner of his room.

Misaki went back down, thinking about how he was going to get rid of all the plants.

.

.

.

.

It was 6:00pm, Misaki almost spent his whole day moving the bamboo plants all over the house, trying to somehow decorate, though there were to many. Some where in the bathroom, in the kitchen, on top of the fridge, Usagi's study, his own room, and many other places around the house.

Misaki wiped his forehead, he was sweaty and exhausted from moving all the plants. He threw himself, only missing and falling head first on the floor. "Owww…" He moaned but didn't bother to get up.

Just then the doorbell rang. 'Visitors? Why now?' Misaki got up lazily and went over to the door.

He opened it finding a five years old looking boy and another that looked like he was in 17. The five year old smiled and said "Uncle!" hugging Misaki's leg. 'What?' Misaki thought in confusion. "Hey, it's been awhile Uncle!" The older one said, also giving Misaki a hug. "Wha?" Misaki stepped back in utter confusion.

**Who the heck are these kids? Whats with calling Misaki Uncle? Whats going on?**

**Double update~ Head on to the next chapter! : D**

**And Please Review~ I need motivation~**


End file.
